Field emitting devices have become a focus of research and development in recent years. In a field emitting device, electrons are dissociated from a cathode by an electric field. The field emitted electrons are accelerated by a positive voltage of an anode, and collide with a light emitting material on the anode (e.g., a phosphorescent material) to emit light. Thus, in a field emitting device, the cathode is used as the field electron emitting source, the anode is used as the light emitting source, and the electrons emitted by the cathode substrate collide with the light emitting material on the anode to emit light.